User blog:CodecX/Zombie Escape Series
WARNING!! Here is spoilers, read at your own risk! Characters Leo Leo is deceased protagonist in ZE. Backstory Leo was civilian. But Zombie Virus arrived. Some friends become zombie, other become Black Ops or CS. Then he locked in house by Alex. Story Leo escaped, he found gun and he fight his friends. He kill them and he found Marius, they are going. But Leo is trapped. Then Sera found him and she put him into capsule. Fate He died, but here is theory that he is alive. Marius Marius is deceased deuteragonist in ZE. Backstory Marius was civilian. But Zombie Virus arrived. Some friends become zombie, other become Black Ops or CS. Then he locked in Black Ops base. (Here is possible theory, dead civilian in The Beginning have unknown relation to Marius) Story He is saved by Leo. Then he avoid trap. He doesn't save Leo. He lock portal. He meet his crew in Wastelands (2). He escaped, but Sera found him and she put him to capsule. Fate He died, but here is theory that he is alive. Mateus Mateus is tritagonist in ZE Backstory He was space stranger. He does not know that Zombie Virus arrived. Then he return to Earth and he found train. He jump on train. Story Luckily, he survived explosion in train. He found Sera. He fight her and Sera died. Unfortunately, Leo and Marius died, but here is theory that they are alive. He jumped to rocket and he was in space. He was teleported in space station, but it is ruined. Nomad found his time capsule and he enter it. Fate Here is known only that he dropped to the space and he awaken in 2466 year. The Beginning/Savior The Beginning is first level in ZE and Savior is cutscene in ZE. xo3-zombie1 - xo3-zombie1_1 Walkthrough (The Beginning) Go near door, then find a ground floor, get weapon and shoot door. Then you see many enemies and you shoot them off until 15 second. Walkthrough (Savior) It is cutscene, it have not walkthrough. Appearances *Leo *Adrian *Alex *Zombie *Civil Security Lite *Civil Security Heavy *Marius (possibly as dead civilian) *Clone (possibly as dead civilian) Trivia *Dead civilian have unknown connections to Marius and Clone. *It is unknown, but Marius have unknown relation to dead Civilian (Noir Lime), he possibly was that civilian, but he revived by someone. *It is unknown, but Clone which mentioned in Savior have unknown relation to dead civilian (Noir Lime), he possibly was dead, then revived by Adrian and become powerful by Alex. *If these two theories was true, then Clone was clone of Marius. *Action of these two missions was in 2416 year. Black Ops Black Ops is second level. xo3-zombie1_2 Walkthrough Cutscene is in start. Then cutscene ended and you must go. But you get Ghost Detector and you are falling into secret base of Black Ops. You must use Detector to kill ghosts. Then parkour starts and you must jump to the floor, but stalactite prevents you and then you are alive. You are killing ghosts, you save Marius and you go to surface, Mission completed. Appearances *Leo *Leeches (non-character) *Black Ops Soldier *Black Ops Ghost Trivia *If you will parkour and you fall to water, it kills you. But when stalactite prevents you, you are falling to water and you will not die, that looks strange. Separation Separation is third level. xo3-zombie1_3 Walkthrough You are traveling with Leo and then Leo trapped. You are fighting Android, Zombies and one Heavy Zombie. Then parkour starts and you are going faster. You see a portal, deactivate it. Appearances **Leo **Marius **Android **Civil Security Lite (as dead) **Zombie **Heavy Zombie Trivia Wastelands Wastelands is two-part missions. xo3-zombie1_4 - xo3-zombie1_5 Walkthrough (first part) You see hole, fall into it and then go right. You see 4 Black Ops Soldierss and 1 CS Soldier. Press button and go to gates. Walkthrough (second part) You see four civils and you join their team as commander. You are holding off commanders of CS for 30 seconds. Then go right and ride a train. Appearances *Marius *Black Ops Soldier (1) *Kassadin (Black Ops Soldier) (1) *Civils (2) *Adrian *Alex *Jake Mystery Mystery is three-part missions. xo3-zombie1_6 - xo3-zombie1_7 - xo3-zombie1_8 Walkthrough (first part) You are playing as Mateus. Then parkour starts and you must not fall to the acid. Then you walljump in other train. Kill zombie, walljump again. You will go to building. You must fight Sera. When Sera dies, Leo and Marius are flying in rocket and they die. Walkthrough (second part) You are fighting zombies, you activate rocket and you stand on it. Then fly and try not to fall. Then level ends Walkthrough (third part) You are in spaceship. If you will go to places, which have not background, then you will die slowly. Damage of it will be increasing. Try not to die. And go to rocket and activate it. Appearances *Marius (1) *Leo (1) *Sera (1) *Mateus *Dead Civils (1) *Zombie (1, 2) *Heavy Zombie (3) Trivia *Sera was mentioned in Savior and then she become Spy. Ultimate Final Ultimate Final is ninth and last level in ZE. xo3-zombie1_9 Walkthrough A parkour, you must go through traps and go into your capsule. Appearances *Mateus Trivia *This is only level, where appeared only one character. Spin-offs Neero Escape This DLC about Neero (clone). IDs:xo3-f_zombie1, xo3-f_zombie2, xo3-f_zombie3, xo3-f_zombie4 Walkthrough (first part) You are in capsule and then civilians arrive to save Marius and Leo. You are activating Hybrider and Marius is fused with Leo. They become Elite Soldier. 2 Elite Soldiers and 3 Soldiers and you are fighting Ziroa Guardians. You are teleporting to Ziroa Temple. Walkthrough (second part) You are in Ziroa Temple. You are going to find Ziroa crystal, but floor is collapsing. You are jumping from stone to stone. You see a Ziroa crystal. When you get it, you have to run quickly! You found a tunnel, but it is collapsed. You are going to underground. You see stalactites. Avoid them. You see a chamber. Some mines can kill you. Second, fourth and sixth can kill you. You see Daniel and Ziroa guardians. You are running away. You must run away from Daniel, because he have 10000 HP. Walkthrough (third part) You are jumping on stones. You fight Ziroa guardians and then you are going right. You see a car, you drive it. Then you are going right. But explosion throws you. Walkthrough (fourth part) You are in ambushed locations. You are fighting off zombies. You are in train station. Then Daniel meets you and he launches rocket on you. You was decapitated for 50 years. Appearances *Neero *Elite Soldier *Marius *Leo *Ziroa Guardians *Civilians *Daniel *Soldier Trivia *In fourth part you are in locations of levels The Beginning-Wastelands 2. They are ambushed by zombies and almost destroyed *In first part you see Marius and Leo. But they was exploded in capsule. Here is two theories: They was healed by device of Neero or they escape capsule Category:Blog posts